ptdfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Trefne Kółka
Trefne Kółka to pierwsza książka z serii Nowe Przygody Trzech Detektywów. Została napisana przez Williama Ardena w 1989r., a przełożona na polski przez Iwonę Libuchą w 2000r. Informacje Opis Do Rocky Beach przyjeżdża Tay Cassey, kuzyn Jupitera. Szybko jednak zostaje zatrzymany, samochód którym jechał był kradziony, a jego wytłumaczenie okazało się bezwartościowe. Czy krewny detektywa kłamał, czy może został wrobiony. Trzej Detektywi mają nowe śledztwo do rozwiązania. Bohaterowie *Pete Crenshaw *Jupiter Jones *Tay Cassey *Tytus Jones *Matylda Jones *Roger Cole *Maxim *komendant Reynolds *El Tiburon *Jose Torres *'Nacio' i Carlos *Bob Andrews *'Karen' i Lisa *Kelly Madigan *Grace Salieri *Jake Hatch *Steve Gilbar Rozdziały :1. Ostra jazda Jupiter pomagał Pete'owi w naprawie wozu, napominając o tym, że sam musi znaleźć sobie auto. Tymczasem do Składu Złomu przyjechał nieznajomy w mercedesie. Jupiter wydedukował, że jest on jego krewnym, jak i to, że przebył daleką drogę często łapiąc autostop. Gdy Matylda przedstawiła chłopcom Tay'a Cassey'a, ten szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Pete'm, pomógł mu także naprawić corvaira. Opowiadał wszystkim o swoich planach, gdy nagle dwóch nieznajomych go zatrzymało. :2. Kłamstwo na kłamstwie Dwoma mężczyznami byli Maxim i Cole pracujący w tutejszej policji. Tay spokojnie wytłumaczył się policjantom, że nie ukradł auta, tylko mężczyzna imieniem Tiburon prosił go o to, by przywiózł mercedesa do swojego brata mieszkającego w Rocky Beach. Policjanci postanowili sprawdzić go, Tay razem z Pete'm i Jupiterem pojechali na miejsce, gdzie samochód miał być zwrócony, a Maxim i Cole niezauważalnie byli tuż za nimi. Na miejscu, w meksykańskim sklepie właściciel upierał się przy tym, że nie zna żadnego Tiburona ani jego brata. Zdenerwowany Tay rzucił się na niego a powstrzymał go dopiero sierżant Maxim. Zakuł go i zabrał do samochodu. Tymczasem Jupiter próbując uzyskać jakieś informacje wpadł w kłopoty. :3. Bob i Lisa... i Karen... i... Gdy Jupiter próbował wyciągnąć od Torresa więcej informacji, został zaatakowany, jednak dzięki naukom dżudo pokonał przeciwników, szybko wbiegł do auta i uciekł razem z Pete'm. Chłopcy próbowali dodzwonić się do Boba, jednak bezskutecznie. W Składzie Złomu powiedzieli wszystko Matyldzie, a ona postanowiła zadzwonić do kuzynki. Nagle przyjechał Bob z pięcioma dziewczynami i zaprosił chłopaków na piknik. Jupe zaniemówił w ich obecności, w końcu zmienił temat i zainteresował detektywa nową sprawą. Opowiedział mu wszystko, co do tej pory dowiedzieli się o sprawie. :4. Bob na wysokich obrotach Bob opowiedział przyjaciołom o kapeli "El Tiburon i Piranie". Był to, zdaniem Saxa Sendlera okropnie słaby zespół prowadzony przez Jake'a Hatcha, jego przeciwnika. Nagle pojawiła się Matylda Jones, zdenerwowana zachowaniem kuzynki. Podczas rozmowy wielokrotnie obrażała własnego syna. Nie chciała pomóc w jego wyjściu z więzienia. Miała także inną złą wiadomość, policja nie chciała wypuścić Tay'a za kaucją z kilku powodów. Chłopcy postanowili działać, a gdy Pete powiedział, że zrezygnuje z karate i Kelly na ten dzień, jego dziewczyna pojawiła się w Składzie Złomu. Mimo sprzeciwów, zabrała go detektywom. Bob i Jupiter we dwójkę pojechali do biura Jake'a Hatcha. Dogadał się z jego sekretarką, z Grace Salieri. Detektywi dowiedzieli się, że El Tiburon i Piranie byli w Oxnard gdy był tam też Tay. Dowiedzieli się też, gdzie będą mieli następny koncert i Jupiter postanowił się tam z nimi spotkać. :5. Ogłuszające piranie Jupiter i Bob trafili do pizzerii, w której El Tiburon i Piranie grali swój koncert. Ich piosenki nie przekonywały tłumów, budynek był prawie pusty. Po chwili, pojawił się tam Jake Hatch, który zauważył chłopców. Porozmawiał chwilę z Bobem, zaproponował mu, by odszedł od Saxa i zaczął pracować dla niego, jednak nie przekonał go. Do ich stolika dosiadł się El Tiburon. Wziął chłopców za swoich fanów, poprosił Jake'a o zdjęcia dla nich. Jupiter wyciągnął od niego parę informacji, gitarzysta wygadał się, wyjawiając, że wie zbyt wiele szczegółów. Chłopcy wyszli z pizzerii i postanowili śledzić kapelę. :6. W ślad za rekinem... Dwóch detektywów zauważyło rozmowę właściciela kapeli z Jake'm. Gdy Jake, a po chwili piranie odjechali, Bob w swoim garbusie pojechał za El Tiburonem. Znaleźli się w okolicy Taco Bell, kapela wjechała do myjni, a Jupiter i Bob śledzili ich z knajpce. Nagle, w środku wybuchła awantura, Tiburon pobił się z jakimś facetem. Detektywom skojarzyli się oni bardziej z gangiem niż kapelą. Nagle, do myjni podjechał Joe Torres. Było już pewne, że Tay mówił prawdę. Gdy mężczyzna przyszedł do Taco Bell, Jupiter schował się, by go nie rozpoznał, położył się na kolanach i robił za siedzenie dla Boba. Wrócili do Składu Złomu. Jupiter chciał sprawdzić, czy nie udało się wyciągnąć jego kuzyna z więzienia, jednak nie było go w żadnym pokoju. :7. Pomarańczowy cadillac Pete pojawił się w domu Jonesów. Dowiedział się o problemach z uwolnieniem Taya. Jupiter zapewnił, że jego kuzyn jest niewinny. Poszedł z nim do Kwatery Głównej i wytłumaczył całą sytuację. Nim detektywi mieli śledzić Torresa, poczekali na Boba, jednak przez długi czas chłopak się nie pojawiał. Do Składu przyjechały trz dziewczyny, Karen i Ruthie pytały o Boba, a trzecia, rudowłosa powiedziała, że Bob będzie zajęty cały dzień. Chłopcy pojechali bez niego. Schowali się w cieniu bramy i przyglądali się bodedze. Koło południa przyjechały tam trzy samochody Pirani. Po dwóch godzinach, przyjechał pomarańczowy cadillac z Joe'm Torresem. Gdy odjeżdżał, chłopcy pojechali za nim. Trafili na stację obsługi samochodów. Zobaczyli za nią ceglane budynki. Weszli ostrożnie do środka. :8. Zniknięcie wozu Chłopcy weszli do środka, jednak na parkingu nie było nikogo. W warsztatach także było pusto, jednak niektóre narzędzia były ciągle włączone. Chłopcy weszli dwa pięta do góry, po chwili znowu wrócili na dół, jednak nie odnaleźli cadillaca. Chłopcy zostali nagle odkryci, gdy windą zjeżdżał Joe Torres z Maxem, jednak zauważyli tylko Jupitera. Chłopcy wykorzystali to i dzięki zaskoczeniu oraz ruchach karate Pete'a pokonali przeciwników. :9. Tay odtajał Pete i Bob umknęli Torresowi i bezpiecznie dotarli na szosę. Jupiter nadal był przekonany, że cadillac znajdował się w tamtym miejscu, bez wsparcia przyjaciela. Dotarli do Składu Złomu, gdzie z Matyldą pojechali do sądu. Adwokat kobiety, Steve Gilbar podał istotny szczegół w sprawie, policja uważała, że samochody były rozkładane na części w tzw. "dziupli". Tay odzyskał wolność i razem wrócili do domu. W drodze powrotnej z zaciekawieniem dopytywał się, co chłopcy odkryli. Podczas jazdy uświadomili sobie, że są śledzeni, ale nie przejęli się tym bardzo, uważali że to policja pilnuje Tay'a. :10. Spisek zawiązany Trójka postanowiła że, by sprawdzić, kogo śledzi samochód pojawiający się pod Składem, powinni się rozdzielić. Zauważyli, że samochód pojechał za Tay'em. Ten razem z kuzynem pojechał znaleźć dla niego jakiś samochód. W końcu, kupili dziesięcioletnią hondę civic za 500 dolarów. Po wszystkim, pojechali na komendę policji. Tymczasem, Pete pojawił się pod stacją obsługi, w której miała znajdować się dziupla. Szpiegował kilka godzin, aż zobaczył podejrzane szare BMW sedan. Prowadził je Joe Torres i nim wjechał do warsztatu, zatrąbił w taki sposób, jakby dawał jakieś hasło. Jupiter spotkał się z sierżantem Cottą, który podał mu potrzebne dane. Po wszystkim, wrócili do sładnicy. Pete śledził Torresa. Trafił do zrujnowanego domu, który później okazał się być biurem Jake'a Hatcha. Wrócił do składnicy i zdał Jupiterowi raport, który dodał do sprawy nowe powiązanie. Tymczasem pojawił się Bob i podał możliwość zdobycia rozkładu koncertów. Bob wyciągnął sekretarkę Hatcha, podczas gdy Jupiter i Tay weszli do jego biura. Teorie Jupitera zdały egzamin, wszędzie gdzie pojawiał się jakiś zespół Hatcha, ginęły jakieś samochody. Postanowili pojawić się w kanionie Topanaga, niedaleko Malibu, gdzie Piranie mieli zagrać następny koncert. Niedokończone :11. W nocy nie ma wybojów! :12. Przeniknąć do gangu :13. Wielka wygrana! :14. Kółka fortuny czy niefartu? :15. W pułapce :16. Rekin śpiewa :17. Najlepsze cztery kółka Inne Tłumaczenia *Angielski - Hot Wheels *Niemiecki - Die Automafia Ciekawostki *W tej książce, wprowadzono nowe wizytówki detektywów, które pojawiały się w całej serii. Zostało też powiedziane, że Jupiter dopiero co je wydrukowałrozdział "Kłamstwo na kłamstwie". Odniesienia Nawigacja de:Die Automafia Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Nowe Przygody Trzech Detektywów Kategoria:Trefne Kółka Kategoria:Autorstwo Williama Ardena